


Sypha and Trevor Love Each Other Fuck You

by farrah_yondale



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bath, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farrah_yondale/pseuds/farrah_yondale
Summary: This was cross-posted from a tumblr prompt so no, I will not think of a real title.





	Sypha and Trevor Love Each Other Fuck You

“For the last time, Trevor, I’m pregnant. I’m not dying.”

But her protests ended there. She would not continue, Trevor knew, when she secretly reveled in being lavished in his attentions. He carried her easily in his arms, after the last few months of doting and worrying and carrying her to bed after a severe bout of vomiting. The vomiting had stopped now, had stopped for weeks, but now at five months, the swell of her abdomen was beginning to show, and he could not help but fret over the smallest of her grievances. 

“Oh, please, woman. Do you know how many wives in this village would kill to have their husbands do everything for them?”

“Because their husbands do  _nothing_ ,” Sypha protested. She wrapped her arms around his neck and curled into him and went on, quietly, “You already do everything for me.”

“So then let me,” he said, placing a kiss over her cheek. “Enjoy it while you can.”

Her skin had tanned dark brown in the summer sun, at least over her arms and face where it saw light. She refused to sit still, even with a pregnancy that did everything in its power to keep her cooped up in their little cottage. At the very least, she would sit out in the grass in her robes and read to herself or Trevor. 

“Can’t you sit inside and read?” Trevor had chided, sitting beside her. His hand had hovered over the book, like he might snatch it away but he had been deterred with a severe look from his wife.

“No,” she had replied, sticking her nose up in the air haughtily. It had been an act, and one she could not keep up for long, because she had immediately burst into giggles. 

“Why are you always out here by yourself?”

“I’m not by myself. I’m reading to the baby.”

He had given her a questioning look. He never had to say anything with her. She could just interpret his looks and understand what to say next.

“Education begins in the womb,” Sypha had said, as if reciting something she’d read. 

“Well then,” Trevor had teased, shoving her playfully on her back. “They must already know how much I love you.” And then tickled her and kissed her neck until she squealed and protested for him to get off. 

He remembered that moment in their silence to the bath and smiled to himself.

“What are you smiling about?” Sypha asked, craning her head back.

“Nothing. Just remembering something.”

Sypha laughed. “Like what?” But he responded only by glancing down at her and blushing and she responded in turn by blushing.

He had the bath heated beforehand. Trevor would not have his wife naked and exposed for too long, not even with her in his arms. He laid her gently in the tub, waiting for her to complain if the water was too hot. But she relaxed immediately in the water, letting it reach to her shoulders and shut her eyes.

Trevor lathered soap in his hands, and began at her shoulders where he knew she ached. He liked the way she sighed as he massaged her skin, almost like his motions made the weariness evaporate off her. She gave him a weary smile.

“What?” he said to her staring. 

Her finger curled in his hair and she hummed, “Nothing.” Trevor leaned into her cheek, kissed her and then returned to washing the rest of her. 

“What if I’m not a good mother?” Sypha’s eyes sank to her feet, her mood suddenly deflated.

“Oh, please.” Trevor elbowed her as a tease, but she refused to do anything but pout. “You love to talk and teach, and you’re a bright ray of sunshine who lights up at the sight of any child. You’ll make a fantastic mother. You should be more worried about me.”

Sypha snorted. “If you’re half as doting to our child as you are to me, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Well, if you really want to worry about our child, we should start coming up with a name.”

Sypha shoved him away playfully, laughing. “You planned this on purpose!” she accused. “So you could drown me in the tub if I disagreed with you!”

“Think, Sypha, if I drowned you, the baby would go out with you, so that clearly was not my intention.” He was punched again for that and snickered. 

“Leon!” Sypha spat the name like it was a curse. “I am  _not_  naming our child after one of your ancestors with erectile dysfunction.”

“Hey, he did not have erectile dysfunction!”

“He did, and you can’t prove me otherwise, Trevor Belmont because you can’t read French!”

“I’m learning,” he insisted, then stuck his tongue out. “No thanks to you.”

“Oh? Then go down into that cellar and show me I’m wrong–Trevor, stop!” she squealed as he tickled her. She snorted, fighting him and fighting involuntary laughter at the same time, till he’d finally had his fill of torturing her and returned back to bathing her. She was smiling up at him. 

He was gentle when he reached her abdomen, afraid of hurting her or the baby somehow. He flinched when he felt something twitch inside her.

Sypha sat up with a jerk. “Did you feel that?” 

“Was that a…?”

“A kick!” Sypha giggled and clapped her hands, kicking her feet in the tub and splashing water over the floor.

“God, Sypha, calm down!” But Trevor was smiling wide, unable to contain his own excitement. Sypha did not stop, would never stop, he knew, but that was always what he loved about her. When she finally settled, he pressed his nose to hers and smiled.

“See? You get excited just over our baby’s kick. You’re going to make a good mother. You’ve nothing to worry about.”

Sypha smiled wide and buried her face into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I literally hesitated over having to write "you can't read French" because I was literally thought "did French exist back then". Anyway.


End file.
